This invention relates to a door latch apparatus for a vehicle which includes an outside lever connected through an operating force transmitting member to an outside handle provided on an outer door panel of a door.
Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-13648 and No. 2006-63574 show door latch apparatuses for a vehicle each of which includes a base member fixed within a door near an inner door panel; an engagement mechanism supported by the base member, and arranged to be engaged with a striker on a vehicle body when the door is closed; an outside lever provided to the base member, and connected through an operating force transmitting member to an outside handle provided on an outer door panel of the door; and other levers provided to the base member.